


Infestation

by orphan_account



Series: Of Monsters and Martin [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Biting, Home Invasion, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martin's flat is infested with spiders.(The Web)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Of Monsters and Martin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Martin’s anatomy: cock, cunt, hole, entrance

Martin’s flat was not exactly luxurious. It was the best he could afford, given he was hardly out of school and lacked any real qualifications and thus his job prospects were limited. The flat had been so dusty when he’d moved in he’d erupt in a coughing fit every time he set a box down, sending a cloud of dust right into his face. The bathroom was nearly covered in a layer of grime and mold, the only part of the kitchen that consistently worked was the microwave, and the lights never seemed to stay on for very long. Cobwebs covered nearly every corner, so Martin wasn’t surprised when spiders began showing up.

Martin wasn’t scared of spiders. He didn’t even particularly dislike them. The ones with the long spindly legs made him a bit uncomfortable, but the ones that dwelled in his flat were nothing like that. They were small, no bigger than his fingernail, and with short little legs that made them look quite silly when they scurried across the countertops or up the walls. He left them alone, for the most part, unless they crawled on his body or near his food, in which case he gently picked them up and tossed them out the window. He wouldn’t kill them. It seemed cruel, and besides, he hated the stains that came from squashed bugs and did not want any more mess in his flat.

He did his best to clean his apartment. It got less dusty, and the bathroom no longer smelled of mold. There was nothing much he could do about the lights or the kitchen-the landlord wouldn’t fix it, and he couldn’t afford to call an electrician. The cobwebs also proved to be a permanent fixture. He’d tried taking them down, but each time he did they returned by the next morning, thick as ever. The spiders also seemed to be increasing in number as well as size. It got to the point where every few minutes he’d see movement out of the corner of his eye, and turn to see a spider scurrying about next to him. They didn’t scare him. It was just all a bit unsettling, especially when he was lying in bed reading and turned to see one crawling across the mattress. He didn’t like to think about the things crawling on him while he slept. No matter how much he wanted to tolerate the spiders, the sensation of eight little legs brushing over his flesh made his skin crawl, and even if he wasn’t going to notice it he was not comfortable with the things making physical contact with him.

It had taken him a month of living in that place before he saw a spider the size of a doorknob crawling across the floor and decided he’d had enough. He’d gone out and bought several canisters of bug spray, the strongest he could find, and returned to his flat with a vengeance. A few weeks ago, he’d have thought it would be cruel to poison the spiders. They had a right to live, even if they were creepy. But he was done. He was done with the creatures invading his home, crawling all over him and his possessions, staring at him with their beady little eyes. He’d sprayed every corner in his apartment liberally with the bug spray, soaking the thick cobwebs until they dripped with repellant. Afterwards, he’d spent a while spraying it into the air in every room until he’d gone through a can and a half of the stuff. The smell was strong, and it was making him feel quite a bit lightheaded, but he didn’t think much of it. It would be worth it when the spiders were gone.

The cobwebs were back when he woke up the next morning, along with a splitting headache from breathing in the fumes all night. He reached over and turned on the lamp on his bedside table, only to realize it was also covered in cobwebs. His bed, the door, nearly every inch of his bedroom was covered in cobwebs.

Martin screamed. Not out of terror, more so out of frustration. He could still smell the bug repellant, it was giving him a headache and stinging his eyes and throat, and yet the spiders seemed utterly unfazed. Two of them scuttled across the wall opposite his bed, the size of his hand with fat, hairy bodies and thick legs and awful black eyes. He wanted to kill them, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He was afraid they’d fight back.

Instead, he crawled out of bed and opened his door, investigating the rest of the flat. The spiders had been quite thorough. Every inch of furniture in the flat was covered with thick webs. He walked across a web-laden floor towards his phone, feeling at least one spider brush against his foot as he went. The phone was just as covered in webs, but it still worked.

Martin briefly considered calling emergency services, though he couldn’t help feeling like he would be wasting their time. He wasn’t in any immediate danger, at least not that he knew of, and “Help, my house is infested with spiders” didn’t sound like an emergency. So he called his landlord instead.

The landlord sounded odd on the phone. Martin had called him about the lights and the kitchen prior to this, and he’d just sounded irritated then, but this time was different. Martin could’ve sworn he heard glee in the man’s voice as he told him everything would be fine, he’d send someone up to take a look by tomorrow. Martin didn’t want to wait til tomorrow. He’d be at work most of the day, so at least he could avoid the spiders then, but the thought of having to sleep in his own bed that night with the spiders infesting his house was terrifying. The webs had made it to his bed, who was to say they wouldn’t go for him too?

He spent most of the day at work, even offering to work overtime, which he never did. He was exhausted by the end of it, but he was still not looking forward to crawling into bed that night. Even more cobwebs had appeared in his flat when he got home, the walls and furniture all covered in a layer of white. Martin struggled to pull his sheets down. He crawled into bed in his clothes, the less direct contact the spiders could have with his skin, the better. The blankets felt heavy and sticky, and every twitch of his hair made him jump at the thought of spiders.

Martin was naked when he woke up.

It was dark, but he knew the moment he felt cold air against his bare skin that something was horribly wrong. He tried to reach over and turn the light on, but he couldn’t move his hand. It was stuck, bound to his bedpost with sticky thread. Martin thrashed about, but he couldn’t move. He could feel a band of webs over his stomach, as well as one over each of his ankles, pinning him to the bed and holding his legs apart. He screamed, only to feel thick webs between his lips, gagging him and muffling the sound. He pulled worthlessly at the webs binding his body, tears springing to his eyes. It had to be the spiders, he knew the spiders had to have something to do with this, but why? What had they done to his clothes? How did they get him into this position?

Martin watched as eight glowing red lights rose at the foot of his bed. No, not lights- _eyes_. Eight red eyes staring at him with a deep, cruel hunger. Their glow was barely enough to illuminate the face that held him, and Martin was almost certain he could see his landlord.

He decided at that moment that this had to be a dream. None of this was real, whatever happened to him, he would wake up and he would be just fine, his clothes would be back on and he wouldn’t be covered in webs and there would be an exterminator in his flat ready to get rid of the spiders once and for all. It had to be. None of this could possibly be real.

The bed creaked and shifted as the many-eyed creature crawled upon it, shifting its body up between Martin’s thighs. It had the weight of a human, but Martin wasn’t sure if that made it more or less unsettling. Its hand, its decidedly human hand, dragged up Martin’s inner thigh, making him shiver.

 _Just a dream,_ he told himself. _Whatever this thing does to me, I’ll be fine in the morning._

The creature pressed its hand up between Martin’s thighs, rubbing softly over his cunt. Martin whined through the webs in his mouth, and the creature’s eyes widened as it pressed harder.

“Pretty thing, aren’t you,” it hissed. Martin swore it was his landlord’s voice, though it was hard to tell as it only spoke in a whisper. “Wish you could see how pretty you looked.”

Martin whimpered, thrashing his head back and forth. It was the only part of himself he could move. The creature placed its other hand in his hair, pushing his head into the pillow and making him look into its eyes.

“You’ve been so kind to my children,” the thing whispered, its cold breath tickling the skin of Martin’s chest. “It’s a shame you want them to go so soon. Just thought we’d give you one last treat before we’re out of your hair, alright darling?”

The creature gently ran its fingers through his hair. It laid its body on top of him, and Martin was surprised to feel human skin and not the hairy body of a spider. It kept one hand between Martin’s legs, dragging its fingers over his hole and pressing its thumb against his cock. It nuzzled its head into Martin’s neck, kissing the sensitive skin just above his collarbone. Martin felt fangs rubbing against his neck, and he knew what was coming, but there wasn’t really anything he could do to stop it.

He let out a muffled yelp as the fangs dug into his skin. The creature pressed its hand more firmly against him, as if that would somehow offer comfort. It pulled out its teeth and moved a bit farther down before sinking them in again. Martin felt a trickle of blood dripping down his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks.

The cock pushing against his entrance almost felt like a relief when compared to being bitten. The pain in his neck was so strong, it almost masked the ache of the thing pushing inside of him, unwanted and with hardly any warning, but at the very least it didn’t hurt. The creature lapped at the wounds on his neck as it thrusted its cock in and out. Everything about it made Martin’s skin crawl.

It thrust in hard, and Martin whined, squeezing his eyes shut. The creature grabbed him by the chin, tilting his head down.

“Look at me,” it demanded.

Martin whimpered in protest. It fucked him harder, deeper, making Martin writhe and pull at the webs that bound him. He didn’t open his eyes.

 _”Look at me!”_ the thing repeated, spraying Martin’s face with spit. Martin reluctantly opened his eyes. The monster’s eyes were glowing even brighter now, pulsating with each thrust. Martin could see its whole face illuminated in the red glow, its fangs dripping blood down its chin. Martin wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to look away, but the creature was holding his head firmly in place and he was afraid of what would happen if he tried.

The creature thrust into him one final time, its eyes flashing brightly as it came inside him. Martin lay there silently, expecting something more, expecting it to remove the webs from him at the very least, but the creature only slid off the edge of his bed and walked slowly out the door of his bedroom. Martin lay there, vile wet heat dripping down his thighs, his neck aching from the spider bites. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. It wasn’t like he could do anything else.

When he awoke, the webs had disappeared from his body. He was still naked, and his neck was still sore, but when he turned on his light he saw that the room was entirely clear of webs. _One last treat before they were out of his hair._

Martin checked every inch of himself for webs in the shower that morning, but he found none. There was a bit of blood on his shoulder, and something sticky on his inner thighs, but he ignored them. It was a dream. It had to be.

There were four puncture wounds surrounded by a large bruise on his shoulder. Martin couldn’t explain it away. Something happened to him that night, he knew, but he couldn’t explain it. It couldn’t have been a dream, but it also couldn’t possibly have happened in reality either. It was horrible enough that he wanted it to have been a dream, but the wounds on his shoulder and the soreness between his legs begged to differ.

At least the spiders didn’t return. The lights still only worked half the time, and his refrigerator shut itself off and left its contents to rot several times before he finally managed to move out, but the spiders didn’t return. No webs, no scuttling across the floor, no mysterious visitors in the night. Just a perfectly normal flat. Everything was perfectly fine.


End file.
